


Higher, Faster, Further

by FreyaS



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaS/pseuds/FreyaS
Summary: She’s spitting up blood and wiping it off her lips when she sees the hand extended out towards her. That’s the first memory. That kind hand reaching for her as everyone else jeers at her. She grasps the hand and falls in love. It’s the first kindness she has seen in years and it’s from the most beautiful person she has ever seen.(Or how Carol and Maria fall in love and create a family.)





	Higher, Faster, Further

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riseupwiseupeyesup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseupwiseupeyesup/gifts).



> This is for [Rise's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseupwiseupeyesup/pseuds/riseupwiseupeyesup) birthday. I hope you love it!
> 
> Thank you so much to [AbaddonsLittleWItch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbaddonsLittleWItch/pseuds/AbaddonsLittleWItch) and [ duckmoles ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckmoles/pseuds/duckmoles) for the beta and cheer reading!

She’s spitting up blood and wiping it off her lips when she sees the hand extended out towards her. That’s the first memory. That kind hand reaching for her as everyone else jeers at her. She grasps the hand and falls in love. It’s the first kindness she has seen in years and it’s from the most beautiful person she has ever seen.

Maria. She’s the first person that doesn’t tell Carol she can’t do it, or that she’s just a symbol if she _does_ do it. Instead, Maria is a friend, someone who more than understands the bullshit of being a woman and trying to succeed as a _person_.  
  
( _That first night, they go to a bar and drink shitty light beer and talk._  
_  
“Don’t try to prove anything to them. They expect us to try to earn their respect, but really, they should be trying to earn ours,” Maria tells her. She’s grinning and Carol is tongue-tied because she’s never met anyone as self-assured as this woman. “The rope trick is cool, but you’re only going to hurt yourself. They set us up to fail so don’t play by their rules. You’re better than them and they know it.”_

 _Carol gulps down her lukewarm beer and wipes the foam residue from her lips, unafraid to let out an unladylike belch. “Who are you, besides a fellow woman in this bullshit program?”_  
  
_Maria smiles around the rim of her own beer bottle. “Just think of me as someone else who has a vested interest in making sure more people like you are around.”_

 _It’s their first meeting and Carol knows with certainty that it won’t be their last._ )

It’s Monica’s birthday and they’ve just finished unwrapping the last of her presents. She’s falling asleep in Carol’s lap and she smooths down her hair with one hand. Maria is in the kitchen, putting away the last of the cake. It’s a warm night and both of them have the next three days off from duties at base.

“Aunty Carol? Will you read me a story?” Monica asks and Carol can’t help but smile.

“Sure, which one do you want?”

“The one with you and Mommy,” Monica requests. Her voice is slow and drowsy and Carol knows she won’t stay awake long enough to hear the end of the story; she never does. Carol looks across the room at Maria and feels contentment settle in like a warm blanket.

( _"You want to get off base and have dinner at my place?” Maria asks one day. It’s been a few weeks since Carol met this supernova of a woman. Sometimes she’s still dazzled, like she’s staring right into the heat of the sun, but other times, she feels like they’ve known each other their whole lives._

_“I thought you’d never ask,” Carol says. She grins at Maria and removes her aviators. Maria is lit up in the glow of the setting sun and Carol wishes her breath didn’t catch every time she looks at her friend. If only her Daddy knew._

_“Well, my daughter has been asking me about you.” Maria casually mentions as they make their way back to the hanger. Carol stumbles._

_“Your daughter? And your husband…?” She asks because she doesn’t know how to leave well enough alone._

_Maria pauses and turns around to face Carol. “Nope, just my daughter Monica and me. Is that going to be a problem?”_

_Carol releases the breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Monica? Maria and Monica, sounds like a pair I’d like to get to know.”_

_She learns later how hard it is to be a black woman in the Air Force and a single mother. Every struggle she has is put into perspective and she’s grateful to be part of this small but tenacious family’s life._ )

As predicted, Monica falls asleep in the middle of Carol’s story and she quietly sneaks out of her bedroom, careful to navigate through the maze of toys. She knows Maria is waiting for her and she bypasses the guest bedroom that she never uses and slips into the master bedroom. Maria is in bed, reading a book, already under the covers.

“Hi,” Carol breathes and she wonders why she still feels so wrong-footed when she sees Maria in their bed.

“Is she asleep?” Maria asks and she turns the covers down on Carol’s side, inviting her in.

“Yeah, out before I even got to the good parts,” Carol whispers as she slips off her clothes, leaving them in a pile to deal with in the morning. She slips in next to Maria and then leans over. They meet in the middle, their lips connecting softly but firmly. Carol sighs into the kiss and lets her eyes fall shut.

( _The first time they kiss, they’re drunk and celebrating a successful test flight. They end up at a bar close to base; the first place they met up for drinks not that long ago. Carol decides to beat a few of their male colleagues at pool. She plays up how drunk she is and giggles convincingly as she sinks ball after ball into the pockets. Maria watches from their table, her eyes sparkling with mirth as Carol ‘accidentally’ knocks her cue into the groin of a man who gets too close to her._

_By the end of the night, Carol has enough money to buy rounds for everyone on their team. She buys two shots of whiskey and hustles her way back to Maria._

_“Here, courtesy of the idiots at this bar,” Carol says as she toasts with Maria._

_“It’s a good thing I got my mom to watch Monica. I don’t think I’ve drunk this much since before she was born,” Maria says. She dutifully knocks back the shot and then pulls Carol forward until she stumbles and almost falls into her lap._

_The rest of the night is a blur but Carol finds herself moving closer and closer to Maria. Maria doesn’t seem to mind and eventually, she has an arm slung over Carol’s shoulder, her hand lightly brushing the top of Carol’s breast through her shirt. Carol shivers but leans closer to Maria, pressing her back against the warmth of Maria’s chest._

_She has no idea who suggests it, but another shot later, they’re in the bathroom, huddled in one stall, trying not to giggle as Carol presses Maria against the dirty door. When they kiss, Carol tastes whiskey and sugar and she squeezes her eyes shut, memorizing it._

_A month later, she moves in with Maria and Monica._ )

Carol presses forward, letting her tongue glide along Maria’s lips, tasting toothpaste and the faint hint of frosting. They’ve shared hundreds of kisses by now but each one feels forbidden and intimate to Carol and her breathing grows uneven.

“Did I ever tell you, I fell in love at first sight?” She asks Maria as she tugs the blankets down. Maria is wearing red, her favorite color, and Carol grins before she ducks down and lays kisses on Maria’s neck, trailing down until she feels the soft edge of lace against her lips.

“All the time baby. All I saw was a white girl trying to prove herself to a few dumb men,” Maria says. Carol snorts.

“That’s not what you said last week. You said - what was it?- my hair looked like the sun and you wanted to lick the blood off my lips.”

Maria pulls Carol down until Carol’s mouth is level with her lace covered nipple and wraps one leg around Carol’s back. “Less talk, more of this.”

Carol smirks but she dutifully closes her lips around Maria’s nipple, wetting it through the fabric and sucking until it’s stiff. She flicks the nub with her tongue and lightly bites with her teeth and almost grins with satisfaction when Maria lets out a stifled moan.

Carol is no stranger to sex but she’s never been with a woman and has never been as invested in making her partner feel good. Maria’s leg on her back pulls her down until they’re grinding, wet and slick, against each other. Carol has never felt so desperate before and she grips Maria’s lace bra in one hand and slips it down, until she can mouth at Maria’s nipple unhindered. Her hand comes up to play with Maria’s other nipple and she pinches it and fondles it to the same rhythm that she sucks and bites at the other.

Her own nipples are tightening in response, throbbing and aching, and she almost breaks away from Maria when she feels a hand unclasp her bra and slip down to fondle her in return.

“I wish I could put my mouth on you, too,” Maria says and Carol groans, lifting her mouth off Maria’s breast.

“I won’t last a second if you do that. You know how sensitive I am.”

She never had been before Maria, but now, she feels like she could come from just a look.

She trails kisses down Maria’s body until her lips rub against the rough lace of Maria’s panties. Looking up, she makes eye contact with Maria as she grips the edge of the waistband with her teeth and drags the underwear down.

“Now you’re just cheating,” Maria whispers but she offers no protests as Carol settles in between her legs, throwing Maria’s legs over her strong shoulders.

“Just watch me, babe,” Carol says as she settles in and leans forward, flicking her tongue along Maria’s slit. She’s dripping and Carol has no trouble burying her tongue inside that tight, moist heat. She catalogs the taste, almost tangy and metallic before she brings her hand up and gently plays with Maria’s clit.

Carol alternates between deep jabs with her stiff tongue and hard rubs with her thumb against Maria’s clit and tries not to grin as Maria’s breathing grows more and more erratic. She’s expecting it when Maria’s legs clamp over her head; she gently rubs her thumb over her clit and shoves two fingers alongside her questing tongue as Maria shatters, coming hard, whispering her name.

Carol lets Maria ride out her orgasm and doesn’t resist when Maria pulls her up to face her. She knows her lips and mouth are shiny but she only licks them, savoring the taste.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Maria says, but she’s already playing with Carol’s nipples as Carol hovers over her. Carol tries to stay still but her body is thrumming with arousal and Maria’s touches feel like sweet torture.

“Please, _please_ , Maria,” she begs. She’s rewarded when Maria reaches her hand down and gently circles her clit with a curious finger. She shudders and almost collapses on top of Maria. Her partner doesn’t seem to mind and Carol slowly rocks into Maria’s hand. The touches are tentative at first but eventually, Maria slips her fingers into Carol and fucks her with an unsteady but satisfying rhythm. Carol grinds down and meets Maria’s pace and roughly plays with her own nipples. She’d dripping, right on the precipice, but she doesn't come until Maria leans forward and whispers, “Come for me.”

She groans and convulses as her body obeys the command and comes. In a second, she is a writhing mess, clamping down hard on Maria’s fingers. Her orgasm seems to go on and on until she eventually finds herself sprawled out on top of the covers, heaving for breath.

“That never gets old, does it?” Maria asks as she slips her fingers into Carol’s mouth. Carol groans and sucks her own taste off of Maria’s fingers.

“It doesn’t.” She agrees. She rolls over and meets Maria’s mouth for a kiss. They’re both wet with sweat and the slick of their own orgasms but they don’t mind.

“Was that higher, faster, further, baby?” Carol asks. She doesn’t even dodge the pillow Maria throws at her.

“Shut up and come here. That was terrible.”

Carol grins and slips in beside Maria. They lean into each other and in a few minutes, they are asleep. They don’t worry about tomorrow.

 

   


End file.
